A Gamer in the Wrong Timeline
by HentaiKing
Summary: I died, got revived, given the gamer powers, and tasked to save the world of fates! Wait, is that a 13 year old Garon being attacked by bandits? Why is he using a Sword? And why the hell is Iago a chick!
1. Chapter 0

AN: sup, just got this idea in my head of a gamer fic set in the timeline of a young Garon, thats pretty much it really, also this is my very first story (in this site atleast) so please give me some criticism and tell me what I should improve on, so without further ado, lets get on with the story!

Waking up in the bed is normal. Waking up in the middle of the night is normal. Waking up in the middle of nowhere at midnight is not normal.

As you can see, the situation that I am in now is definently not normal.

I woke up instantly, adrenaline pumping in as I asses the the situation.

I look around, all I see is grass, quite long actually, looking at the sky, its night time, very cloudy, its so cloudy in fact that its covering the only source of lumination. The clothes im wearing are just simple villager clothes, a bit dirty but atleast its comfortable.

I look around further, only to see mountains, valleys, A huge fortress, more mountains...

A huge fortress? Well that's my mark then, better get up and-!?

**Are you ready to Begin your journey [ The Gamer ] ?**

**Y/N**

What.

Hold on, so im going to get the gamer ability? Well isn't that neato. I tapped yes.

**Please state your name:**

A blue screen popped up, with an audio symbol below, must be an recorder or something.

"Markus" Yep the names Markus, i dont want to state my real word name, don't get me wrong, I love my name, but in a world that I dont know, I think its excusable.

**Is the name "Markus" correct?**

**Y/N**

I tapped yes.

**Well then Markus, its time to pick up your class.**

**[pick your class]**

Classes? huh, that neat, i wonder what the classes are...

**Villager Varies Varies ???**

**A lowly villager, but with enough training, can be a whatever he/she wants to be! Can Promote to a variety of classes. A jack of all trades, but a master of none.**

**Sword trainee Varies Varies ???**

**A trainee who wishes to learn the way of the sword, with enough training, can be a fearsome ally that cuts through the enemy ranks, can promote to various sword-wielding classes.**

**Focuses on skill, speed, and luck, with its other stats being below average.**

**Recruit Varies Varies ???**

**A spear trainee, with enough practice, He/she can be a helpful ally in the battlefield.**

**Can promote to most spear-wielding classes. Focuses on skill, but with its promotions, can also excel at other aspects.**

**Journeyman Fighter/Pirate Varies ???**

**An axe trainee, with enough practice, he/she can be a fearsome foe in the battlefield! can promote to various gun-wielding classes. Mainly focuses on strength and a bit of defence, but at the cost of low resistance and speed.**

**Flier trainee pegasus/draco knight Varies ???**

**A trainee who wishes to fight in the sky, with enough practice, he/she can be a nightmare in the battlefield! Can promote to classes that has a flying mount. A class that focuses on high skill, high speed and high resistance, at the cost of attack and defence. NOTE: its promotions can change its focuses and its costs**

**Student Various mage classes Varies ???**

**A trainee who wishes to learn the inner workings of magic, with enough dedication, can be a wise and endearing foe. can promote to most classes that uses magic. excels at magic and resistance with low attack and below average defence.**

**Junior lord Varies  Varies  ???**

**A leader who hasn't learned the inner workings yet, but with enough perseverance, he/she can be the key to victory! With a selected spirit, its stats can mimic the stats of his/her spirit. Can promote to something with its corresponding spirit**

Wait, are all of these Fire emblem classes?! I'm in the Fire embelm universe!? Holy crap!

Ok me, calm down, you know that this is a pretty big deal, so calm down a second...

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out... ok me, concentrate.

So lets see here, most of these are tier 0 classes, classes that are hard to train, so lets see here...

Villager? tempting, with a crap ton of classes to choose from, I can pick this up and have balanced stats, but balanced is a word that I don't like in my resume...

Sword trainee? Nah, im not into swords...

Recruit? let's see... wait is that the fucking baron class?! Ok...ok...

Journeyman? I like having a crap ton of strength, but while i like glass cannons, i don't want to BE a glass cannon, next.

Flier trainee? The only notable thing I want from this is galewind, and i don't even know how that works in this world... Pass...

Student? Ewan, I love you dear, but learning isn't exactly my forte...

Junior lord? jeez, thats a pretty good bait, but still, whats this spirit thing?

**Spirit: its is a part of your soul that is a part of who you are, there are 3 types of spirits: God spirit, Major spirit and Minor spirit**

**God spirit: a person with this spirit is a catalyst to a very important soul, this person may be connected to a god, a part of a god , a messenger, and it can even be related by blood.**

**Major spirit: a person with this spirit is connected to a person who has done deeds that have affected history itself. This may be passed by the gods, or by blood. Major spirits are strong, they can be even stronger than a god spirit if their deeds are that just.**

**Minor spirit: a person with this kind of spirit has some sort of influence to its blood relatives, most of these spirits are quite weak, but some are told to be as strong as the major spirits.**

huh, never knew that before, must be a new mechanic of sorts**...**

while this Whole lord thing is interesting, its just way to confusing...

So, that leaves me with one thing...

"I pick the Recruit class" oh im so going to be my favorite class...

**Are you sure you want this class?**

**Y/N**

"Yes please" of course im sure of it! im going to be a god damn baron!

After I said yes, I closed my eyes and felt a tingly feeling wash through me...

After a few seconds, I felt as if im holding a pole of some sorts, after the tingly feeling died out, I looked at my hand with the pole "observe"

**Observe**

**Mana cos-**

I closed that screen, only for a new screen to pop up

**Bronze spear**

**A weak weapon, used by beginner lance users**

**Mt: 5**

I then observed the what im wearing

**Chainmail set**

**Armor pieces conjoined by chains**

**-2 damage from anything except magic**

Ok cool, now then time to asses the situatio-?!

**Hold on there, Markus, there's still some things that should be cleared up, that being said...**

**Would you like start the tutorial?**

**Y/N**

I scoffed at it, really? me? a tutorial? hah! Please. I then pressed the no button.

**Are you sure you want to skip the tutorial?**

**(You're gonna miss some few bonuses~)**

**Y/N**

You've gotta be kidding me right? Fine, im only doing this because of the bonuses ok!

**_Time skip~_**

Finally! Reading alot of gamer fics, you tend to know the gist of things, but, i did find out some things that are quite interesting...

First off, stats here are equivalent to actual fire embelm stats, hope that clears up some confusion.

Secondly, I picked up my boon and bane which were defence and speed, now i know that most veteeans say that speed is the most important stat in the game, but since im going for a class that is already quite slow, how about I do anyway~

Thirdly, active skills are actually cool down based, so I cant just spam them like crazy.

And lastly. ..

**Congratulations for completing the tutorial!**

**Now you get to select your Personal skill!**

**Gamer set:**

**The optimal gamer set, gets the skills Gamer body, and Gamer mind.**

**God of arms:**

**Able to use all kinds of weapons outside your class range and getting them all to S rank**

**Spiritual successor**

**Able to have 1 major spirit to guide you throughout your journey**

**Anna's pact**

**Get discounts from Anna, even find secret shops without a memeber card.**

You're fucking with me right? what do you mean I needed to complete the tutorial to get my personal skill? Sheesh, and I also could've missed my boon and bane , thank god im so nitpicky.

So lets see here...

The gamer set is quite useful, giving me both Gamer powers and be part of the the trope, making life a heck alot easier...Pass

God of arms is quite a cool skill too, imagine seeing A recruit with a Durandal for a change, hehe...

Anna's pact is quite a useful skill, but knowing my gamer ability, I bet money won't be a problem anytime soon.

Spiritual successor is what im actually leaning on, the only reason why I didn't choose the junior lord class is because it takes way to long to promote that thing, I don't want to be a lord my whole life with terrible stat caps and be stuck ruling a nation.

But with this skill, I can get the only thing im interested in the lord-line of classes, these spirits can actually be that powerful?

"I choose Spiritual Succesors"

**Are you sure with this decision? You wont be able to change your personal skill anymore after this. Are you ok with that?**

**Y/N**

I tapped yes, lets just hope this doesn't bite me in the ass later on.

After I tapped yes a new Screen popped up, inside it is a wheel that you see in lottery alleys.

**Whatever you pick on that machine is what spirit you get. Press the button to get your spirit!**

Well, atleast the system is comical about this, still though, im kinda bummed that i won't be picking, oh well, beggars can't be picky can't they? I then pressed the button.

The Wheel spun in a clockwise motion, after a few seconds it stopped, and some sort of blue orb fell out of the tube.

**Tap the orb to reveal what you got!**

I then tapped the orb, only for it to explode in a blinding light.

After a few seconds the blinding light dispersed, an figure in clad light-colored armor appeared. Wait a second, isnt that..?

"I'm Hector, marquess of Ostia. I was wondering why i was called here... Well if you have some foes that need your routing, I have just the lance to do the job"

"Oh my lord its the High Duke of Ostia"I responded, still amazed by the fact the THE Hector is here. A blue screen then popped in front of me

**Ah, I see you have met your spirit, I assume you know him already?**

"Yep" emphasizing the P sound

**I see, so then lets skip the introductions.**

I then saw Hector being being sucked into the blue orb that it came from...

I picked the orb, if you look closely, you can actually see the FEH sprite of Brave Hector inside the orb. "So then, how does this spirit thing work?"

**That orb right there, try to feel its power.**

"Um, sure... I guess" I closed my eyes hoping that i could 'feel its power' or something like that. After a few moments, I could actually feel the power inside me. I opened my eyes with this new power inside me. "I feel great again nice, Stats"

**Stats**

**Name: Markus**

**Level: 1**

**Class: Recruit**

**Spirit: Brave Hector**

**HP: 13/13**

**Str: 3**

**Mag: 0**

**Skl: 2**

**Spd: 1**

**Lck: 1**

**Def: 3**

**Res: 1**

**Boon: Def**

**Bane: Spd**

**Equipment:**

**Currently equiped:Bronze lance**

**Chainmail set**

**Skills**

**Passive:**

**Aptitude 1**

**increase all groth rates by 10%**

**Active:**

**None**

**Locked Skills**

**Inherited:**

**Bold fighter 1**

**when hp is greater than 99% a follow up attack can be performed. (gained upon the first promotion)**

**Resistance wave 1**

**Gives nearby allies a 2 resistance (gained after the first promotion)**

**Ostian Counter**

**When hit by an attack, will always counter, no matter what attack it was.(gained after the final promotion)**

"Eh" My base starts are jack shit, but atleast I have Aptitude, so thats a plus. Bold fighter is going to be so very useful when I finally get my first promotion, im pretty sure Res wave is going to be useless until I join a up with someone. Ostian Counter is going to be a strong skill, if I get that final Promotion that is.

Ok then, after I double checked anything, and reassessed the situation, i guess its time to get going then?

"Well then fortress, im coming for you" And I started jogging, jogging until I get to that fortress

So my new adventure starts here then?, well I hope this new life of mine will be fun then.

\--

**AN: Again, please give me criticism, im new too this writing thing and kinda want to do it for fun, see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Due to excessive running, you gained 1 Str and 1 Spd stat, gained the [Exhausted] status effect**

Did you know... what just happened to me..? Well of course you don't, but thats besides the point.

Now, usually in gamer fics, the Exhausted state usually just lowers your stats by varying degrees,but tell me...

Why do I feel my lungs burning?

I greedily get oxygen back to my lungs as a sit near a tree, nearly collapsed. "Ah! What the hell is wrong with the Exhausted status!?"

**Exhausted (!)**

**While having this status effect, you will feel tired and exhausted, Normal body functions may less likely be weaker.**

"Bullcrap" I then touched the exclamation point.

**Due to not having [Gamer body, status effects truly effect your body and mind, not just lowering your stats.**

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh dear.

Oh Fuck.

So what your telling me is that... I just got baited by the lord class? Well that just sucks doesn't it?

I sighed "Well, there's no going back now is there?" Well my day just got ruined.

I wait along a bit until this status effect wears off, in the meantime, let's check what's also not with me.

"Inventory"

A screen popped infront of me, with multiple boxes, there I see a my armor, my Bronze lance and... A shard? I picked it up and and casted observe on it.

**Other worldly Shard**

**A shard from an unknown world(s?), Its information is hidden as it is a mythical item**

**Quest Alert!**

Oh there's the quest tab, I was just about to check that! Weird though that it just appeared now...

**Other worldly Quest**

**Know what information regarding what's inside that shard.**

**Objectives: find out information regarding the item [Other worldly Shard.**]

**Rewards: Able to save ???, able to get a ???,**

**Able to return to your world.**

**Failure:Unable to save ???, unable to get ???, Able to get get ???, unable to return to your world.**

**Ti****me limit: Until ??? is not in control anymore of his body**

I can return to my world?! Huh, never seen that trope before...

But still, who is this person im going to save? What am I able to get if i succeed, and what if i don't?

Am I able to get back home?

Now don't get me wrong, I love Fire emblem, but even though im pretty much in the world of my dream's, but I should remember this game is all about...

"I-Im going to have to kill people just to survive..."

Now, im no psycho so I don't exactly enjoy killing but not that I have kill just to survive is just... Wrong...

**Alert!**

**you have gained the status effect Minor Panic due to the psychological fact you have just uncovered.**

**Minor Panic**

**Unable to think straight until this status effect wears off**

Ok me calm down, deep breathes, deep breathes... There, there... everything will be all right... just keep breathing... There, you ok me?

**Gained new skill!**

**Meditation**

**Able to get in touch with your inner self. whenever active, Recovers faster, Minor Mind attacks will wear off faster, Through practice, it can even wear off Major mind Attacks, can't be used while in combat.**

**Exhausted is wearing off faster, Minor Panic is wearing off faster.**

I smiled, negativity can't get me nowhere can it?

After one final deep breathe out, I stood up and went on my merry way.

\--

After a few minutes, I see a road to the leading to the fortress, though its still quite a fair distance ahead, I might as well follow the road, after a about half an hour a hear grumbling from my stomach, "Oh yeah, no Gamer body" I disappointedly trudged my way through the road.

That was when I heard something off that im pretty sure doesn't belong in the forest...

I ran forward to the source of the noise until...

"Oi! thats a pretty nice sword ya got there ey?" The deep voice said.

"Ah know right? Might fetch us a pretty penny." Another voice said, this time a high-pitched male voice responded

"Milord, Please get back inside of the carriage, let me handle these lowly brigands." A Younger male voice warned.

"Don't worry Gunter, I can handle myself" An even younger voice responded. Now where have I heard that name...

"Milord, let me help too!, my magic maybe able to help." A voice of a young girl then responded...

"Thanks Iana, but please fight by the rear, we wouldn't want you to get hurt" The younger voice answered.

"Ah, I see your trying to be a knight in shining armor ey?" A new gruff voice in armor can be heard.

"Please sir, we don't want to fight, please let us pass" The younger voice pleaded.

"Aww, the wittle bittle prince doesn't want to fight" The High Pitched male mocked.

"Ahah! Good one Jeremy, now then, if you don't want things to get rough, I suggest that you drop your weapons and let us kill you swiftly as possible okay?" The gruff one answered.

"NEVER!" I then heard chanting before a mini-explosion blasted.

"Argh! You little brat!" He then swung his spear to the girl barely hitting her.

"Iana!" The now identified prince then ran to stab his rapier to the armor figure

"Hah! You think that puny sword of yours can actually hu- OUCH!" The armored figure flinched mid sentence,"Boys! Get them!"

**Quest alert!****Protect the prince and his escorts!****Rewards: 70 exp, 500 Gold, increase friendship with Prince ???, increase frienship with Gunter, increase friendship with Iana.****Failure: Death of prince ???, Death of Gunter, Death of Iana.**Well, thats my que, I dashed to the sword wielding mercenary.

**Jeremy****level 1 Mercenary****Hp: 19/19****Equipment: Bronze sword**I saw Gunter deal 16 damage with a steel lance.

Jeremy

level 1 Mercenary

Hp: 19/19

Equipment: Bronze sword

Before the the mercenary could counter, I leapt up and finshed him off with my lance dealing 4 damage, killing him off...

**You earned 40 exp!**

"My first blood..." I then said after I removed the lance from the mercenary's back. I stood there for what seemed like forever, until...

"Oi, you there, which side are you on?" I heard the young Cavalier question me.

I looked at him with a look of horror in my face, adrenaline pumping in my veins through sheer horror, only responding with stutter.

I saw him widen his eyes in realization, closed his eyes and simply nodding, before galloping his way to the prince.

I looked at them for a moment, he switched his lance with a sword for his next foe, befire clashing with axe wielding fighter.

I then looked at the prince, not holding very well with the armored figure, "Ahah! your all bark, no bite at all prince! How can you even hold a kingdom if you can hold on to a lowly mercenary like me!" He then hitted the prince in he shoulder dealing 17 damage to the prince.

"Don't you there insult the prince you bald idiot!" Iana mocked after chanting a fire spell, dealing 9 damage to the armored figure.

"You little brat! Im Going to kill you!" He responded in anger, while making a mad dash to young mage, completely ignoring the prince

Time seemed to slow down, knowing the next next move would surely kill the young mage... Then, something clicked inside me, I can't describe the feeling in detail, only that something clicked inside of me...

I ran, I don't know why im running, this is probably a stupidest idea I ever had , but im still running nonetheless...

I prepared my lance, still reluctant to protect some stranger that I dont even know...

But still, I ran as fast as I could until I reached them, I saw the armored figure's lance mere inches away from the young mage's heart...

In a last ditch effort, I leapt as high as I could, winding up my attack, and finally stabbing the armored figure, only for it to be...

**You dealt 1 damage!**Fuck.

hm?

**You Gained 70 exp!****You leveled up!****HP: 13/13****Str: 41****Mag: 0****Skl: 2****Spd: 2****Lck: 11****Def: 31****Res: 1****You completed the quest: Protect the Prince****You gain gained 70 exp!****You gained 500 gold!****Due to pushing your limits, you gained a 1 at all stats!****Increased Friendship with Prince ???, Increased friendship with Iana, increased friendship with Gunter.**"I-I did it?" I questioned myself, before realizing, "I DID IT! HAHAHA! HAHAhaha-"

**Due to overexertion of the body you gained status effect Exhausted!****Due to overexertion of the body while having the status effect Exhausted, you passed out****You blacked out!**Dammit.

\--

**A.N Hey guys, HentaiKing here, thabks for the reviews that you gave me, I'll try to improve some more while writing that's all**

\--

What not to expect in the next chapter...

Garon:Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border,

right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that

thief over there.


End file.
